road to cole
by second cole
Summary: my name is mison I found a second ray sphere that Kessler made incase cole went evil now I have the powers of the beast and now on a quest to find cole aka the beast while chosing my path
1. proluge

The name`s mison and I have powers that no body except one person has. But let's start at the beginning [Baby crying] opps! Not that far! January 25 2015: I was walking in the forest when I shall a purple orb. When I touched it all I saw was an explosion.


	2. beginnings

January 25

[Mison pov]

I woke when I heard helicopters they said to get to Stamton Bridge. While going I explosions were happening all around me. When I got a phone call from a guy named Kessler he said to go through the building ahead of me. Like a idot I listened to him inside I was electrified but instead of killing me it healed me when I got out of the building. I got to Stamton Bridge as fast as could I saw a guy who I guessed was Kessler. As soon as I got on the bridge I felt the lighting inside of me coming out. NO I yelled lighting started to come out of the sky I ran across the bridge. As soon as I made it across the bridge I blacked out


	3. learning

_Flashback [mison pov]_

_As I got pulled in to my mind I could hear the voices of the dying. A plague came out this soon followed by riots thefts rapes people committing suicide. In a dumb attempt to contain the biological threat the government locked all access in and out of the city. Now we`re stuck in this cage with psychos and Cole McGrath the demon of this city .Cops are all but gone of the streets. Either dead or too scared to stand up to the gangs that control things now. Outside things were bad but inside: inside me something was beginning. Scary as heck at first .Gotta understand no one to talk to no experts to consult. But with Kessler I'm learning to control it .just hope it__'s not too late_


	4. new powers and first sight

January day?2015

Hey Kessler mison yelled what Kessler said I think I got a new power. Show me Kessler said. Mison charged up his lightning and let out a shockwave of you got one of my powers it`s safe to say you will probably get my powers .Cool! I yelled out. Suddenly a plane dropped some food down in archer square. FOOD mison yelled. No you need to train Kessler can`t train on an empty stomach mison said fine Kessler said. After parkouring over there. They found that it was stuck on the top of archer. You don`t need to tell me mison said to Kessler after going up archer mison found a super charged blast shard. He touched it and then all of Coles regular moves were taught to mison in a split second. That was EPIC. Mison jumped all the way up archer square. OH YEAH mison yelled he shot the the parachute that held the food.

_Mison pov_

_I shot the food down but that's when I got my first sight_


	5. mison vs Cole the nutreal vs the demon

All I saw was red and black lightning to guess who it was I thunder dropped to the ground to help Kessler fight the beast AKA Cole. You can`t win Cole I know all your moves mison said. Hmm really you are still weaker than the last three people I killed. Oh now I feel like I krillin [dbza].Cole punched mison in the stomach. Cole threw a car at mison dodged the car. Only to be buried under debris. No I won`t die I need to live. I WON`T DIE I WON`T DIE! Mison yelled. Mison used the iconic storm on Cole. Cole flew across the city. Mison I come to help yelled Kessler. Where were you 20 minutes ago mison yelled .I had to make a gold amp Kessler said. Oh mison said. What should we do with the food? Mison saw people trying to open the crate but then saw a women being dragged away by a thug

Karma moment: I could kill the people and get the food but the woman could be killed


	6. new friends and rank

Mison seeing his options decided to save the woman. mison grabbed the the amp and went over to where the woman was. "Hey you" mison yells "where do you think your going"?."hm beat it " man says. mison grabs his arm and send the amp right at his gut."AHH!'' the man yells as mison begins to electrocute man falls on the ground still breathing. mison bounds him to the ground with his lightning."you okay" mison begins before the womans hugs him."thank you" the woman yells."your welcome" mison says. "my name is judi ,judi Blake" the woman states."the name is mison Williams. " i was coming here for the food before this guy showed up and started dragging me into this alley it was a good thing you showed up" judi said. i don`t have any place to go"."hey me and my friend kesseler have a base a little while from here you can stay there with us"? mison said. "sure" judi says as they walk out of the ally way. once out thay see that all the TV`s show a man who looked about 60 on them."who the heck is this guy" mison and judi said."this guy is a demon who plagues or land like all bioterroists and i want his head and with security cameras i found out that hes the reason all this has happen"the man yells HE IS A TERRORIST.

MISON POV

_ever been called a terrorist? all i remember was walking home from school then running for my life. regardlessly the result was everywhere. people began to advance on us with hatred the mob was advancing on us. me, kesseler , and judi were planning to meet at Hampton bridge to get out of here. me and judi bolted away to get resources. judi hopes that everyone dosen`t hates and want to kill me. i do to.  
><em>

** KARMA RANK GUARDIAN**

** NEW FOLLOWER JUDI**


End file.
